Glimpse
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Kamerreon’s Drabble Challenge — a drabble a day until my imagination dies — exactly one hundred days from today. Slash


Glimpse

Warning: Slash.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.

**Pairing: **Sam/Harry

**Word Count: **746 (only actual Drabble)

* * *

Glimpse

* * *

Half-listening to his brother drone on about something or another (Sam hadn't been paying much attention to what Dean had been saying), Sam snuck another glimpse at the raven-haired male that stood just in front of them, speaking casually to the bartender and sipping at his coke and whiskey slowly, laughing every once and a while at what his companion, a slim looking tall male with white-blond hair, silver-blue eyes and a holier-than-thou air about him, drawled.

"---and then flying pink rhinos will take over the world, we'll all be forced to wear tutus and worship sporks and you'll finally bang that tight-assed mystery guy instead of just stalking him incessantly," Dean smirked, snickering when Sam nodded without turning his eyes away from said raven-haired male.

Rolling his eyes after another ten minutes of just watching his younger brother drool over the object of his stalking (and lust), Dean sighed, as if burdened by something he alone could do, and made his way to the raven-haired male (mentally telling himself that they'd have to get his name, because they couldn't keep calling him 'that tight-assed mystery guy').

Smirking, Dean leaned against the bar-top and gave the raven-haired male his best 'I'm adorable smile'.

"Hey, the name's Dean, you?"

He grinned, ignoring the blond who rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'cheesy' under his breath, and Sam's glare aimed at his back.

The raven haired male smiled.

"It's Harry," Harry laughed, obviously amused.

"So, Harry, you see the sulking, tall-dark-and-brooding behind me? Well, Samantha's my brother, although you can call him Sam, and he pretty much wants to fuck you brainless into the nearest surface available, but is _way_ too much of a girl to come out and ask. I'm guessing it's all those soap operas and those _Twilight_ books getting to his head. Although I guess, really, it could be more that the guy spends way to much time with his doll collection, too," Dean smirked, winking at Harry, who had quirked a smile at his introduction and had thrown a brief, curious glimpse at a furious Sam, who glared at his brother's back angrily, "So, how about it? You wanna make this girl a wo_man_ before she-he turns into the forty-year-old virgin?"

Harry, who by now was laughing softly at the introduction, grinned as he was lead away from the blond and into Dean's previous seat next to Sam, who wouldn't look at him and was turning an interesting shade of red.

"Well, I'll just leave you two love-birds alone," Dean smirked, winking at the two before sauntering over to the busty-brunette he had seen winking at him earlier sat.

"Hey, I'm, um, really sorry about my brother," Sam winced, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly (shooting Dean mental glare) and sneaking a glimpse at Harry, who was sipping at his drink.

"It's cool, you've got one interesting brother. 'Sides, Draco was about to do the same thing," Harry shrugged, looking amused.

Pushing way the faint jealousy at the compliment towards his brother, and focusing more on the faint fluttering in his stomach at Harry's smile, Sam relaxed a little.

"Draco?"

He asked, half-remembering the blond male he had seen sitting next to Harry.

"Yeah, he's the blond I was sitting next to," Harry nodded in his direction, a faint smile on his lips.

"So, is he your...?"

Sam tried to keep his jealously out of his voice to ask casually, but failed if Harry's soft laughter said anything.

"God's no! Draco's my brother," Harry grinned, and Sam relaxed even more at this, "And didn't you hear me before? He was about to do the same thing Dean did."

"Wait, what?"

Sam blinked, his mind having gone blank at the other's laugh.

"You didn't notice? I've been waiting for you to say something all night instead of just staring, it was annoying Draco who said I should go to you and say something if you wouldn't. I think he was just about to, too, before your brother did. So it worked out pretty well," Harry laughed, winking at Sam and ordering another drink (a Jack Daniels this time).

"O-oh. Really?"

Sam could have winced at the hopeful note in his voice, but Harry just smiled warmly.

"Yeah. So, you wanna come over to my place tonight?"

Grinning, Sam decided he wouldn't _completely_ kill his brother...just torture him a little. After all, the jerk did get him a night with Harry.


End file.
